virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
RVR-39 Apharmd B
Apharmd Battler (codename RVR-39) is a controllable Virtuaroid in VOOT. Along with Apharmd S and Apharmd C, he belongs to the Apharmd series of VRs. He is the undisputed master of Close Combat (melee), possessing extreme swiftness and powerful attacks at close range. His weak long-range weaponry though makes him less of a threat outside this range. Story Edit When the mega-corporation known as D.N. Corp. split into two following the end of Operation Moongate, the breakaway faction later to be known as R.N.A. adopted the Apharmd model to counter the D.N. Corp's (later renamed D.N.A.) Temjin. At that time, R.N.A's other forces were constituted of the rapidly outclassed Viper II line, whatever other aging first-generation Virtuaroids they could get their hands on, and nothing else; in response, they split the Apharmd line into three distinct variants, namely the Aph. B, C and S variants. The Battler variant is the closest to the original, bearing the same iconic beam tonfas that made the Apharmd the most feared close-combat Virtuaroid to roam the battlefield. With second-generation technology, the Aph. B can even attack with kicks and punches with blinding speed. The original Apharmd's shotgun however has been changed to a pair of beam submachineguns for better accuracy at mid-range, if somewhat lacking in power, and the somewhat-powerful phalanx bomb is the standard grenade of all three Apharmd types. All manner of devastating close-combat attacks are the forte of the Aph. B, and pilots are strongly advised to keep on their toes and be ready to take any advantage thrown their way when facing this melee-range demolisher. GameplayEdit Left Weapon Edit Apharmd B's left weapon (LW) makes use of its Grenade Launcher, which results in a variety of explosive attacks. These attacks provide both a defensive barrier that nullifies some attacks and offensive capabilities in the form of explosive projectile canisters. Because of its explosive properties, LW attacks ignore V Armor and chip it away with every connecting attack. Notable variations: * LW - Standard attack. Apharmd B drops an explosive canister directly in front. The canister explodes on contact with the ground, and resulting 'chain' explosions appear in short intervals. It goes through obstacles and negates some weapon fire, but deals minor damage to VRs. cLW negates more types of weapon fire in exchange for less damage and a slower start-up time. * (air) forward dash LW - Apharmd B throws a canister, exploding on impact. The projectile has fairly accurate tracking and its resulting explosion can negate weaker weapon fire, but still suffers from poor damage. * ©RTLW - Using nearly the entire weapon meter, Apharmd B creates a canister in the form of a soccer ball and launches it toward the enemy with a mighty kick. The standing bomb travels in an arc which can skip over obstacles but fails to make contact with opponents at close range. It is also a high risk anti-air attack. The crouching variation bounces on the ground, over low obstacles. Both variants do a significant amount of damage and almost always results in a knockdown. * cLTLW - Two small canisters are ejected from Apharmd B's shoulders. These projectiles can achieve knockdowns in most situations, but the resulting damage is very insignificant and travels only 300 m before exploding. Close combat: * CC guard LW - The go-to move for close combat when the VRs are more or less touching each other. Apharmd B swipes in front with its left tongfer, covering a wide semi-circle area. It comes out quickly and has a good chance of knocking the opponent down. Right Weapon Edit Apharmd B's right weapon (RW) makes use of his trusty SMG. The weapon meter recharges relatively fast, which makes it an excellent poke weapon, but the SMG bullets are easily knocked away from virtual armor. Notable variations: * ©LTRW - Trading off standard damage for virtual armor damage, Apharmd B fires a stream of blue SMG bullets at its opponent. These bullets are able to negate weapon fire and can cause minor staggering effects. Close combat: * CC RW - Apharmd B swings his arm at the opponent. The contact area is small and deals relatively weak damage, but the attack is executed at a quick speed. Center Weapon Edit Sonic rings and tornadoes are the two forms of attacks created with Apharmd B's center weapon (CW) tongfers. The sonic rings are a key tool for negating most weapon fire, and are not easily negated themselves. Tornadoes can be used to harass the opponent via the cLTCW homing variation or can be used to stun enemies with the cCW variation, setting up for a devastating close combat attack. Also, like LW, CW attacks are unaffected by virtual armor. Notable variations: * cLTCW - Apharmd B uses the energy from its tongfers to create a tornado. It lasts for a few seconds and slowly chases its prey. Additional tornadoes can be created to harass the opponent. Close combat: * CC CW - Apharmd B launches his signature attack by speeding toward the opponent and slashing with both tongfers. The activation range is a whopping 139.9 m and deals major damage to all VRs. Its speed is average, making it a little risky against an opposing VR that is also in close combat range.